


【moonsun】Present

by rain671



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain671/pseuds/rain671
Kudos: 16





	【moonsun】Present

【0619】Present 

首爾 某公寓 金容仙家

「五、四、三、二、一⋯⋯唔啊！！」四個人穿著各自的睡衣，眼睛一瞬不瞬的盯著桌上的手機，在所有指針指向12時同時發出了驚叫。

「喔莫喔莫，出道三週年！鼓掌！！」丁輝人依舊擔當興富者帶動氣氛，但另外三人卻在意更重要的事——

「啊昂！！！放飯啦！」身為忙內的安惠真已經伸手拆開了外賣的包裝，準備大快朵頤。

沒辦法，誰讓她們最近要回歸，不能一直大吃特吃，特地為了慶祝三週年，只好聽從社長的話，要嘛星期日找午餐或晚餐慶祝，不然就是午餐和晚餐都不吃，硬等到十九號再吃。

為了慶祝意義，媽木四人還是選擇了後者。

但原本的慶祝到了兩點就開始走鐘了，也不知道是誰帶來的還是文星伊放在金容仙家的，原本只是口渴想拿個飲料的安惠真一打冰箱便看到一手啤酒閃閃發亮的放在門邊。

於是就演變成了現在的局面。

金容仙整個人已經醉成一攤爛泥，掛在文星伊身上傻笑著，文星伊則是因為酒量較好而且喝比較少所以只是微醺。

但另外一個酒量好的丁輝人卻是比安惠真還醉，一個人幾乎就乾了三罐啤酒。

情況自然而然就演變成文星伊先協助安惠真把丁輝人抬到對面文星伊家休息後，自己再把金容仙抱進了臥室。

「唔⋯星吶～」一瓶倒的金容仙雙眼迷濛的看著手拿毛巾為自己擦拭雙頰的文星伊，慢慢的朝她伸出雙手。

「歐膩⋯先放開我啊⋯」被金容仙抱住頸脖的文星伊險些重心不穩的壓到金容仙身上，連忙用雙手撐住自己的身體，卻因為姿勢的關係忍不住觀察起金容仙的臉蛋。

原本清澈的雙眼因為酒精的催化變得迷濛，整張臉變得紅通通的。

本身就已經微醺的文星伊楞了三秒便直直朝著那雙唇進攻。

只感覺到抓住一個支撐自己的東西，沒多久就被人吻住，本來掙扎著睜開眼的金容仙在看到文星伊那深情的模樣，不自覺沉淪。

感覺到金容仙那緩慢的回應，文星伊卻是放開了她，一臉壞笑。

「歐膩知道⋯⋯這樣很危險嗎？」聲線除了平常rap時的低音，還因為情慾而有些沙啞。

「星⋯」已經喝醉而且被文星伊撩起的金容仙已經懶得去思考危險不危險、明天還有沒有行程的問題，一個勁的往文星伊懷裡鑽。

被一個溫軟的軀體這樣磨蹭著，對方又是自己的愛人，饒是再能克制自己的文星伊也無法自持，更何況現在是喝了酒後。

幾乎連0.1秒都沒有思考，文星伊反手環抱住懸掛在自己頸脖間的金容仙，再次吻上那誘人的紅唇。

這個吻直到兩人都喘不過氣才停止，金容仙依舊醉醺醺的靠在文星伊懷裡喘著，沒有阻止一雙手正在解開她的睡衣。

等回過神來自己已經剩下內衣褲還在身上，看了一眼罪魁禍首，金容仙不滿的伸手去把文星伊的鈕扣一個一個扒開。

「唔嗯⋯星⋯」突然感覺到胸前一股刺激，金容仙忍不住呻吟起來。

然而，就在文星伊準備邁出下一步時，金容仙不知道哪裡來的力氣翻過身，直接把文星伊反壓在身下。

「容仙？」被對方突如其來的反攻嚇得一個愣神，文星伊還沒有下一步動作，就被金容仙脫去上身的所有衣物，直接含住胸前一點，一手也覆上另一邊的柔軟。

「啊⋯⋯」第一次受到這種刺激的文星伊，忍不住伸手抱住金容仙的頭，呻吟出聲。

直到滿足了自己，金容仙才抬起頭朝著文星伊就是一副媚笑，隨即低頭朝她的腹肌進攻。

但是只消一眼，文星伊就看穿了那雙跟平常一樣清澈的雙眼。

「容⋯妳⋯沒有喝醉⋯」受到一連串刺激的文星伊只能斷斷續續的指控著，「演⋯技啊⋯⋯演技⋯嗯⋯哈啊⋯⋯」

「如果不是用演技星星怎麼會鬆懈呢？」抬起頭對著文星伊眨眼，金容仙其實一滴酒都沒有沾，全都趁著文星伊跟兩個妹妹相談甚歡時倒進了她的酒杯。

所以，文星伊其實喝了整整兩罐的啤酒，但自己也不知道，就這麼直接灌完了。

⋯⋯難怪自己今天自制力這麼弱。這是文星伊心中浮現的第一句話。

金容仙乘著文星伊還在思考，直接伸手將她的睡褲褪去，右手隔著底褲覆上了文星伊最私密之處。

「嗯啊⋯⋯容⋯」第一次在人身下的文星伊哪經得起這種刺激，已經無法拼湊出完整的句子。

左手輕輕撫摸過文星伊上個月染的藍毛，金容仙溫柔的將文星伊的最後一道防線拉下，直接俯身含住，舔弄著她最敏感的那點。

受到各種第一次刺激的文星伊忍不住挺腰迎合著金容仙的動作，手也撫過金容仙粉色的頭髮。

「星，我要進去了⋯？」手指在洞口徘徊著，金容仙抬起頭詢問著文星伊，自己的第一次已經獻給了這傢伙，自然知道成為女人的那步有多痛。

「唔⋯好⋯⋯」已經整個人昏昏沉沉的，文星伊話語迎合著金容仙，下身也朝她的手指磨蹭著。

感覺到金容仙的手指緩緩的進到身體裡，有些輕微的不適感，但文星伊還能忍受，直到金容仙到了那層膜，猶豫的抬頭看著她，她才給予點頭的反應。

「只要是容仙，我都願意。」儘管下身有些微漲痛，文星伊還是溫柔的輕吻金容仙的臉頰，下一秒便感覺到強烈的刺痛感從下身傳來。

見到文星伊立刻皺起眉，眼眶還有一滴淚落下，金容仙停下了所有動作，緊張的看著她。

等到那不適感退去，文星伊才再次伸手環抱住金容仙，將嘴湊到她耳邊輕咬她的耳垂，「容⋯可以動了⋯我不疼⋯」

受到那些動作和言語的刺激，金容仙在文星伊體內的手開始緩慢的抽動了起來，直到文星伊欲求不滿的蹭著她才逐漸加快速度。

感覺到文星伊的內壁開始不斷緊縮，金容仙溫柔的吻住身下人的額頭，手上的動作越來越快。

「啊——」文星伊發出了一聲尖叫，隨即癱軟在金容仙懷裡。

知道她到了，金容仙輕輕放開了她，準備下床去給這傢伙拿毛巾擦乾身體。

「容⋯⋯」文星伊伸手拉住了她，弱弱的喊著。

「我去拿毛巾，妳等等。」金容仙輕輕的笑了，第一次見到這樣柔弱的的文星伊。

但是還來不及多加欣賞，就被手上那股力道拉回床上，回過神來身上原本殘餘的兩件衣物已經被褪下，文星伊壓在上方一臉壞笑。

「呀文星伊！妳裝累！」金容仙只來得及說這句話，下一秒就被文星伊給堵住了嘴。

「因為容仙餵飽我了，但是我還沒餵飽容仙啊。」您的好友文girl crush 已上線。

—完


End file.
